looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Newspaper Thief
Newspaper Theif is the 14th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Reluctantly, Daffy agrees to apologize to his neighbors until he realizes his daily newspaper, which he fashions to make a useless parade float of himself, has gone missing. All the neighbors Daffy has wronged are now suspects in his ridiculous search for his missing newspaper. The search ends when Daffy remembers that he forgot to renew his subscription. Cast *Sylvester and Tweety appeared in the Merrie Melodie, but had no lines. Quotes *'Daffy': Let's see what's for breakfast. Hmm? What have we here? (Daffy puts his finger into the pie and tastes it) Ergh! (closes fridge) Does he have to put carrots in everything! Bugs: What are you doing? Daffy: Arghhh! (throws pie into the air and hits the ceiling) Bugs: Nyah, that wasn't an overreaction. *'Bugs:' You know that pie was for tonight dinner party. Daffy: What dinner party? Bugs: You're kidding. Daffy: What? Bugs: Uhh... The dinner party we having so you can apology to all of our neighbor. Daffy: Why do I have to apology for? Bugs: How about for what you did on the Fourth of July. *'Granny:' Oh, ho, ho. Hello. Daffy: Knock off the pleasurely, grandma. I know you stole my newspaper. Bugs: I ask you to forgive my friend, but we been doing a lot for the dinner party. Which, by the way. It's at 8 o'clock. See you then. (Walk past from Daffy) Daffy: (Whispers) I know you stole my newspaper. Granny: Your shoe-shaper? Daffy: (Whispers continues) My newspaper. Granny: What is a shoe-shaper? (Daffy confuse so he faceslap to himself) *'Yosemite Sam': What do you want, rabbit? Bugs: Just want to remind you about tonight's dinner party. Yosemite Sam: You mean the "let's all forget about the horrible things Daffy Duck has done party?" Yeah, I'll be there...Unless I get a better offer. Daffy: I've got an offer for you, give me back my paper! Yosemite Sam: Yosemite Sam is a lot of things, a liar, a cheater, a false witness, a sore loser, a bad friend, a shaded businessman, a blamer, a flinflamer, a horn swaggler, I'm cheap and I steal things, but I am no theif! Now, good day, sir (Slam on door then open it agian.) What's time dinner? Bugs: 8:00. Sharp. (Then Sam slam the door again.) *'Bugs:': Go home! Daffy: Fine. (Bugs still waiting for Daffy to walk home.) Bugs: Now. Daffy: I'm going. (As Daffy pretend that he walk back home, Bugs still watching him go home.) What? Bugs: I wanna watch you go home. Daffy: (Chuckles) You have some serious trust issues. You should get help man. *'Daffy': I'm sneaking through a witch's backyard, looking for a newspaper.....what am I doing!? *'Witch Lezah:' Mmm-mmm-mmm! That duck's apology list is getting LONG! *'Porky': W-W-Why don't you just buy another newspaper, Daffy? *'Witch Lezah': Do you want me to be a 3? (points at Granny) Daffy: Yes, thank you. Finally, someone is cooperating. (Inhales the exhales) Now, who has a 3? (Sam, Gossamer, Witch Lezah and Granny reveal they have a 3 on their plate and Daffy gasps) Granny: I'm hungry. Can we eat first and then play the game? Daffy: It's not a game. It's a trap. A elaborate trap design to extract a confession from one of you dirty thieves. And then we have a apology, all right. But the apology are gonna be to me. Now one of you stole my newspaper. Confess! (Sam, Gossamer, Witch Lezah and Granny are in shock and gasps after a serious apology.) *'Bugs:' Really? You're really going there? Daffy: Yeah. I'm going there. Granny: Where is he going? Bugs: Becuause if you're go there. I'll will go there. And you do not want to be there when I get there. Because when I get there, I will be so there that you were wish you were stay right here. Daffy: Me? What about you? You don't care about your neighbor. You just scared one of them gonna sue you. (Sam, Gossamer, Witch Lezah and Granny are not too surprize to see that.) Bugs: (Chuckles) You're crazy. Daffy: I'm crazy? You're the one who make carrot pie. I mean carrot pie?! Ever heard of carrot cake? That's an actual dessert made with carrot. And did you make it? No. You make carrot pie. A thing that no one eat! *'Witch Lezah': (points at Daffy) You're the biggest monster in this neighborhood! Bugs: That's saying a lot. (points at Gossamer) He's a monster. *'Granny': I like him! (Sam, Lezah, Gossamer, and Bugs gasp) *'Daffy': Have you ever heard of carrot cake? I mean, carrot pie!? Who eats that! (Bugs begins eating the carrot pie) *'Daffy': Ha! Fummeled by his own creation. *'Granny': (after the credits, she opens the WB shield-shaped door) Is this the bathroom? Daffy: (offscreen) NO! GO HOME!! Trivia *This episode became available for download 17 days before its air date. *Granny takes Porky's place after the credits. She is STILL trying to find the bathroom, but Daffy hollered "GO HOME!" to her. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110807213838.png|Daffy eats Bugs' carrot pie. Image:Snapshot20110807213955.png|Bugs sneaks up on Daffy and scares him. Image:Snapshot20110807213958.png|A shocked Daffy throws Bugs' pie to the ceiling. Image:Snapshot20110807214115.png|Daffy lights a dynamite near firecrackers. Image:Snapshot20110807214152.png|Daffy lights off the fireworks on the fourth of July. Image:Snapshot20110807214200.png|The firework lights Granny's house on fire. Image:Snapshot20110807214203.png|Yosemite Sam's house is also set on fire. Image:Snapshot20110807214233.png|Daffy throws eggs in a machine on Easter. Image:Snapshot20110807214302.png|Daffy lets a bunch of rats free on Columbus Day. Image:Snapshot20110807214408.png|A far shot of the neighborhood. Image:Snapshot20110807214421.png|Daffy is in shock to find out that his newspaper has been stolen. Image:Snapshot20110807214502.png|Bugs tries to get Daffy's attention... Image:Snapshot20110807214511.png|...even if he has to slap him. Image:Snapshot20110807215539.png|Bugs making a new carrot pie. Image:Snapshot20110807214611.png|Daffy drops Bugs' mug after finding out his newspaper is gone, again. Image:Snapshot20110807214649.png|Daffy shows Bugs his parade float. Image:Snapshot20110807214821.png|Daffy accuses Granny of stealing his newspaper. Image:Snapshot20110807214857.png|Granny has no clue what Daffy is saying. Image:Snapshot20110807214903.png|Daffy gets annoyed, thanks to Granny. Image:Snapshot20110807214921.png|Bugs glares at Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110807214937.png|Sam is prepared to go to Bugs' dinner party. Image:Thief2.jpg|Daffy demands Sam to give him back his paper. Image:Snapshot20110807215052.png|Bugs asks Witch Lezah is she was going somewhere. Image:Snapshot20110807215126.png|Daffy sees a monster's eye. Image:Thief4.jpg|This causes Daffy to freak out. Image:Snapshot20110807215240.png|Daffy asks Porky about the missing newspaper. Image:Snapshot20110807215334.png|Daffy questions Porky about "The Rest-Land Plans". Image:Snapshot20110807215748.png|Daffy starts to laugh when he invites the neighbors. Image:Snapshot20110807215751.png|Though, they're clueless on what he's doing. Image:Snapshot20110807215810.png|The neighbors gleefully look at Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110807215853.png|Granny and Witch Lizah talk about the carrot pie. Image:Snapshot20110807215904.png|They soon hear Daffy's voice on a speaker. Image:Snapshot20110807215907.png Image:Snapshot20110807215916.png|Daffy, while hiding in the closet, announces one of them as a "thief". Image:Snapshot20110807215943.png|Though, Sam and Gossamer are unimpressed by Daffy's "mystery". Image:Snapshot20110807220119.png|Daffy says to Bugs that he smells burning carrots. Image:Snapshot20110807220211.png|They all have "3"'s after Daffy asks them "Who has the number three?" Image:Snapshot20110807220218.png|Daffy is shocked to see the numbers. Image:Snapshot20110807220516.png|Bugs isn't shocked by Daffy not saying "sorry". Image:Snapshot20110807220549.png|Bugs and Daffy is shocked to hear Granny saying that this is the best dinner party she was apart of. Image:Snapshot20110807220646.png|Everyone, but Bugs, laugh when Daffy didn't understand Sam's question. Image:Snapshot20110807220708.png|Daffy proposes a toast... Image:Snapshot20110807220710.png|...so does Gossamer, Witch Lezah, Image:Snapshot20110807220713.png|...Sam... Image:Snapshot20110807220720.png|...Bugs and Granny raise their glass too. Image:Snapshot20110807220733.png|Bugs throws his pie at Daffy's face after his toast was "Which one of you stole my newspaper?!" Image:Snapshot20110807220743.png|A satisfied Bugs after throwing that pie at Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110807220754.png|Everyone drinks to Bugs throwing the pie. Image:Snapshot20110807221113.png|Bugs is mad when he finds out that Daffy didn't renew his subscribtion to the paper. Image:Snapshot20110807221129.png|The the pie that was thrown at the ceiling earlier lands on his head. Image:Snapshot20110807221131.png Image:Snapshot20110807221141.png Image:Snapshot20110807221731.png|Granny after the credits. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes